The mix up
by automailmechanic
Summary: Naruto and gang all wind up in Inuyasha's world, where Kagome gets hurt, memories of when they first met, and sasuke falls for Kagura,and Ed the FMA is trying to find out what's wrong with his brother. leave lots of revs, and i'll update quicker! Ch. 6 up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sasuke! Help! Come save us!" A voice cried out with an echo. Sasuke was running as fast as he could towards a door that kept moving

farther away. The more he ran, the farther away he was towards the door that called to him. "MOM! DAD!" He screamed, "HOLD ON, I'M

COMING!" An evil laugh could be heard, and suddenly a huge head appeared, in mid-air. "Keep running, little brother, you may be able to

save them, but you only have ten seconds." Itatchi laughed. "No, no, no! Mom! Dad! keep alive!" 10, Sasuke doubled his speed. 9, Itatchi

laughed harder. 8, the door was farther away! 7, c'mon sasuke! 6, ten feet away! 5, six feet away! 4, almost there! 3, keep up the speed! 2,

Sasuke reaches for the door, 1. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He tripped, and watched the door speed

away so fast.

"Sasuke! wake up!" A voice called out from far away.

"SASUKE!" Sasuke sat up with a jump. "Sasuke, you all right?" Sakura peered into his eyes, with worry.

"It's nothing." Sasuke grunted, turning his head quickly to hide his fear.

"Well, it's definitely something after yelling that much."

Sasuke jumped up. "I-I, uh, it's really nothing!" he stuttered.

"Sasuke, you're covered in sweat!" He looked down to see that he literally was soaked in it. "Maybe I should get Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura

implied.

"Sakura, I'm fine. Where's Naruto anyway?"

"He's eating ramen in the kitchen," Sakura rolled her eyes, "You know him. Can't live a second of his life without it."

Sasuke started for the door. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to stop him. He eats to much," Sasuke remarked. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"MMMMMMMM! Kakashi Sensei, this is good!" Naruto grinned. Naruto, the world's biggest knucklehead ninja, was happily eating his

ramen. Today it was Codfish.

"I'm glad you like it." Kakashi sensei replied. Naruto looked admiringly at his sensei. He was tall and had a wierd haircut that to Naruto, would

never make sense of. He always wore a mask that covers most of his face except for one eye. He was known for his Sharingon eye that could

see through any jutzu that was preformed,and copy it, move for move. For this, he was known far and wide as the world's greatest copycat

ninja. He was great in action, and that was a fact. "Believe it!" Naruto shouted out.

"What did you do that for, Naruto?" Sasuke walked in.

Kakashi sat there, smiling. "He shouted BELIEVE IT, while standing up, which caused his ramen to spill all over him."

"AWWWWWWWWW MAAAAAAAAN! I just washed this!" Naruto moaned.

"What did you say that for anyway?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking, that's all." Sasuke just rolled his eyes and said whatever.

"Hey where's our food?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry guys, Naruto ate it all." Kakashi chuckled. "What'd you expect?"

Naruto groaned and looked down. "My stomach! Excuse me." He hobbled out of the room.

"Kakashi Sensei, Sasuke was-" Sakura began, but felt a sharp kick under the table, "-was asking me if we had any missions coming up. Do we?"

"Hmmm, lets see." Kakashi thought, "Oh, yes. We need to go investigate an old well that apparently has been sending out all sorts of demons

that are terrorizing the villages."

"When?" Sasuke asked.

"Today."

"Kakashi! why don't you warn us ahead of time?" Sakura groaned. "Now I have to pack!"

"Everyone ready to go?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Sakura checked. They all took off running through the trees to find the well.

"Hey! There's a well!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, there is!" Naruto replied. They all landed together around the well. "Kinda weird, huh?" Naruto commented. "From this well, demons

have come and terrorized the villages. I wonder why..."

"LOOK OUT!" Sakura screamed. The ninjas turned around to see an ugly looking creature with a mixed variety of demons.

"NARAKU! I HAVE FOUND YOU AT LAST! PREPARE TO DIE!" A figure stood above them on a tree branch apparantly holding

something. The light shined over a little more to reveal that the stranger had long billowing white hair and dog-like ears. He had golden eyes

that looked stern and serious. He wore a red komono. On his back they soon realized, was a girl, about their age. "Kagome, stay up here.

You'll be safer up here." The dog-eared stranger said worriedly. Now they saw a different look in his eyes. He had the calming loving look in

his eyes. Kagome nodded, and he jumped down. "Be safe, Inuyasha!" She shouted.

"Feh! Don't worry about me!" He shouted out to her as he landed next to the ninjas. "Huh? who the heck are you guys?" Kakashi looked at

him and replied. "we are ninjas of the hidden leaf village. We have come to fight the demons that come to this side of the well that terrorize the

villages." Inuyasha looked at him and said, "You must be crazy! you amatures could never handle a demon."

Sasuke smirked. "Watch us."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Your funeral." Suddenly, Naraku attacked. Inuyasha drew a sword that looked to heavy for him to use. He held it with

both hands and lifted it above his head. He swung it down hard, and shouted, "WIND SCAR!!!" and it fell and cut the demon Naraku in half,

and he disappeared! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha yelled. "So close!"

"It's ok, Inuyasha, we'll find him later." Kagome began to stand on the branch. Suddenly, she lost her balance, and began to fall!

"OH, NO! KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha screamed, and ran forward to catch her. But he tripped and fell! She hit the ground right next to where

Inuyasha tripped. She gave a gasp for air, and started to cough. "Kagome! Are you alright? I'm so so sorry!" he sputtered.

"I'm alright," she whispered softly, "It's just hard to breathe since I hit the ground." Inuyasha got up and picked her up gently. Her face twisted

up in pain, groaned, and passed out. "Kagome! She passed out!" Inuyasha looked scared.

"Excuse me, but may I have a look at her?" Sakura asked

"uhh, sure." He layed her down on the ground again. Sakura stepped forward and

rolled her over. She felt her backbone, pressing her finger down on various places. Soon enough, her finger went down a little farther than it

should have gone. "She broke her back," Sakura began, "so she needs lots of rest. She also can't just be carried. She needs to be layed flat."

Inuyasha nodded, and began to look around. He found a few logs and tied them together. he carefully layed Kagome onto it, and picked the

whole thing up, and jumped into the well.

"Well, here we go!" Kakashi smiled and jumped in. The three shrugged their shoulders and jumped in after them. Inuyasha jumped out of the

well on the other side of the well, and started to run towards Lady Keade's house. As he ran through the trees, he began to reflect...

**FLASHBACK**

_It had been three days since Kagome had came through the well and released Inuyasha. Now he was sitting under a tree, when _

_Kagome sat down next to him. _

_"What do you want with me, you stupid wench?" He sputtered, jumping to his feet. _

_"sit." Kagome replied, calmly._

_"AAGHHHH!" Inuyasha fell hard on his face. "I Just want to go home, where my family is," she started to explain. _

_"They really must be worried, after all, it's been three days. Inuyasha, please, please let me go home!" Kagome began to cry... _

'Why am I remembering this now?' Inuyasha thought. 'I guess it's because that's the first time I ever had any feelings towards Kagome...' he

began to replay the image through his mind again. He remembered thinking how pretty she looked and how nice she smelled. Just like it was

yesterday. Kakashi ran through the woods and finally caught up with Inuyasha. He noticed the look on his face as he ran with the girl on the

logs. He was, from the look of it, about to cry. Suddenly, he stopped. He sniffed the air, and mumbled to himself. he set Kagome down and

headed off a few yards and came out carrying another human. He was badly bleeding, and was unconcious. He was very oddly dressed. He

wore a red coat, black pants and a black shirt. He had blonde hair and golden eyes, but had a deep gash on his cheek. Inuyasha put the boy

next to Kagome, but made sure they were far apart from each other. He picked the logs up again, and started to lose his balance, but Kakashi

ran so quickly he was a blur as he ran over to catch the other end. Inuyasha grunted a 'thanks', and they set off, at a much brisker pace. Finally

they arrived at lady Keaide's house. She was sweeping the front porch, and she looked up to see Inuyasha and a ninja holding some logs and

Kagome and a strange boy on top of them.

She looked at them and shook her head and asked "Do I want to know?" She let them in, and set Kagome on the roll out bed by the fire, and

did the same for the boy. soon, they were settled in, and they slept peacefully. Kagome even woke up once, but Inuyasha told her to go back

to sleep. Suddenly, the boy sat up, looking scared.

"AL!!!" He shouted.

"Shut up! You'll wake Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled angrilly.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome sleepily murmured.

"Aww, see what you did?" He yelled again. "After all she's been through, you HAVE to yell and--are you listening to me? Hey, where are you

going?" The boy had gotten up and started to 'try' to walk, but fell down.

"I-I have to go back to central, and see Al-find what's wrong-please-be all right" The boy struggled to get to his feet. "My little brother! I need

to help-"

"You want to save your little brother, eh? That's stupid. I don't know why you worry about him. He should live his life, and you should live

yours." The boy looked into Inuyasha's eyes, for the first time, recognizing he was there.

"What are you talking about? Brothers are the closest things you could ever have." The boy began. Inuyasha interrupted him.

"What do you mean? Who do you think you are, lecturing me like that?"

The boy sighed, and sat down. "I guess I better explain about brother relationships. My name is Edward Elric. My brother's name is Al. We

grew up in a nice little town called Risembool. My brother and I are alchemists, and it's a kind of science, based on equivelant exchange. We

got really good at making the small stuff, like dolls and roses. One day, our mother died. We attempted to bring her to life, but we failed,

miserably. I lost an arm and a leg, and my brother was gone completely."

Inuyasha looked at Ed like he was crazy, and asked, "How can you

be trying to rescue a brother that's dead, then?"

"Inuyasha, let him finish." Kagome murmured softly, with her eyes closed. He immediatly was

quiet.

"Anyway, My brother was gone. I was so very desperate to get him back that I attempted human transmutation again. I did it. I pulled his soul

back to this side. I attatched it in a suit of armor, and we went to my friend Winry's house, to recover. I soon got automail, and I and my

brother decided we would get our bodies back to normal. Al kept on insisting that we fix me first, but I could never stand to let my brother to

live like a tin can."

"So what has happened just now to your brother Al?" Kagome asked, a little more awake.

"Just now, my brother was acting strange. I didn't understand. He lead me behind central. He just started to fight me, not holding back at all! I

didn't understand, but I tried to hold him back then hurting him, but that didn't stop him from fighting me. As you can see, I've been cut up a lot

from him. But I think it either wasn't him, or he was being posessed by something or someone."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for reviewing!!! Oh, i do not own FMA, Naruto, or Inuyasha. yall should know that. This is a disclaimer.**

**Well I'm back with my second chapter, and I hope yall will enjoy, and r&r and I'll get back faster! any ideas on the story are most welcome!**

**Chapter 2 **

Meanwhile, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were trying to find where Kakashi and Inuyasha went. They were just about to give up when they

saw a man laying on the ground, by a warm, toasty fire, as it was getting dark.

"Excuse me," Sakura stepped up,"have you seen a man with

white hair and a mask that covers half of his face, or a-" She stopped when the man got up and looked at her.

"Why hello, there, my fine woman, have you lost your way?" The man asked with a look on his face like this was the luckiest day of his life.

"Well yes, so-"

"So come here for a moment will you my dear?" Sakura looked back to see that Naruto and Sasuke hadn't followed her to ask._chickens_, she

thought. She stepped forward, and was able to see what he looked like. He had black hair tied back in a ponytail, and had earrings that were

gold. Next to him lay a staff that looked as though it belonged to a monk. She soon was standing right above him. he motioned for her to sit

down next to him, which she did, with much hesitation. He started to put his arm around her, in which she felt reach a little lower than she was

comfortable with. In the case of a stranger, she wouldn't allow them to touch her at all.

"OWWW!" The man cried, "Wow, you're a tough girl. You must have been through a lot, you must be so scared. You must not fear any

longer, for My name is Miroku, and I swear to protect you."

Sakura looked horrified. "YOU PERVERT!" She screamed and gave him another sharp blow in the head with a kick. She turned around

quickly when she heard a noise in the woods. Something was coming!

"Miroku, I hate you. I agree with this girl, you are a pervert." A woman came out, wearing some type of armor, riding an a huge cat. "Kirara,

you can put me down now." The cat kneeled down to allow her off. She walked up to him and slapped him. She turned to face Sakura, and

smiled. "Sorry about that, he's part of a group that are trying to defeat someone. I'm one of those members. My name is Sango, and this is

Kirara." The cat purred and rubbed against Sakura's legs "She likes you." Sakura looked down at the cat and picked it up and snuggled it.

"Well, I guess you met Miroku."

"Yeah, I'm afraid I have." She mumbled.

"Well, no hard feelings, he treats every girl that way." Sango growled, glaring at Miroku. "So, is there anything I can do for you?" She asked.

"Well, actually, yeah. My friends and I have lost sight of our teacher, who ran off somewhere." Sakura mentioned. Naruto and Sasuke, seeing the drama was over, came out of hiding.

"Well, what's he look like?" She questioned.

"He's tall, wears a mask, and he has a wierd hair cut." Sakura replied, "He's with another guy with long white hair, and wears a red kimono,

carrying a girl by the name of Kagome."

Sango suddenly looked surprised. "Oh, so you met Inuyasha!" Sakura returned the look, and they both smiled.

"Well, we need to hurry." Sakura remembered "That girl, Kagome. She broke her back, falling out of a tree."

"WHAT??!? How? When? Will she be alright?" Sango suddenly panicked. By this time, Miroku had finally stopped moping, and had started

to look worried. "Now how did this event come around?"

"Well, Inuyasha left her there, I guess for safety from the demon they were fighting." Sango climbed onto kirara, and said, "climb on, I'll take

you to them."

"You mean you know where they are?" Sakura's face brightened.

"OHH! I KNEW WE'D FIND THEM IF WE ASKED! BELIEVE IT!!" Sasuke and Sakura both rolled their eyes.

"Does he always act like this?" Sango whispered into Sakura's ear. She nodded, and they began on their way to find Kakashi and the others.

Finally they arrived to find the whole place in an uproar. They saw Kakashi and Inuyasha on the roof, and they were looking down, yelling

about something, but they couldn't tell what since it was on the other side of the house. They ran over and saw something strange! A strange

boy and a suit of armor were fighting! Sango rushed in and tried with great difficulty to pull the armor off of the boy. Miroku, while seeing that

she couldn't do this task alone, jumped in to help. Suddenly they heard a light groan behind them, and they turned to look. Kagome was

standing at the door, hang onto the side.

"Inuyasha, get down here!" Sango yelled, "Kagome, she's out of bed!"

"WHAT?!?" Inuyasha looked scared, after all, they spent time taking a lot of precautions just to keep her from further injury. Kagome looked

faint, and she was about to fall. Inuyasha jumped down to save her. He rushed over and grabbed hold of her right on time.

"Kagome, what were you thinking?" Inuyasha exclaimed, "You have to rest!"

"Inuyasha, I-I'm sorry I'm such a b-burden," Kagome stuttered, "All I ever do is get in the way."

"Kagome, wher'd you get that idea?"

"Someday, I'll be strong enough to fight Naraku, too. I'll be able to do it without you worrying about me- a-and Inuyasha?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I-I love you. I want to show you how strong I can be."

"You don't have to, Kagome. You give me MY strength to carry on. You don't have to do anything."

She nodded, and sighed. "I-Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I can't breathe!" Kagome began gasping for air. Inuyasha panicked. What was he to do?

**Hahaha! now you will all suffer! You won't know what happens until i update! But I know what happens!!!! hahaha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, well I'm back with Chapter 3, but I think you all are about to strangle me because I haven't updated in a while! Oh, disclaimer-no owny anime. nope. nada. would love to, but don't. cries, sniffles, sits up straight and dryes eyes I'll get over it.**

**Chapter 3 **

**FLASHBACK**

_A little Kagome was running through the fields, laughing and having fun. _

_"Kagome. Come here." she turned around to see her older cousin, Roy. "You are such an idiot. You think you can be happy in a _

_world full of sorrow? You smile as the rest of the world is suffering. You can't even help. Even when we were in danger the most, you _

_were to scared to help.YOU wouldn't do anything but CRY and get HURT. Don't you ever do anything else?" _

_Kagome's smile faded. She couldn't think of any reply. She started to run. run away. Anywhere but with Roy. She was scared. Maybe _

_he was right, she WAS easily hurt, and she easily cried. She felt a tear start to slip. She quickly wiped it away. She would never cry _

_ever again. And she'd work hard to become strong enough not to get hurt. Someday, when she would meet someone special to her, _

_she'd learn to protect him... _

_"Kagome, time to get up! Kagome? Kagome!" A worried mother came out of little Kagome's room. _

_"DAD! SOMETHING'S WRONG! SHE'S BURNING UP!" Stomping could be heard running up the stairs, and an elderly man _

_appeared at the head. He rushed to his daughter, and handed her the phone. _

_"Call the doctor, and I'll get a cold rag." He spoke quickly. She nodded, and pushed the numbers on the phone. Soon afterwards, an _

_ambulance pulled up, and two men climbed out with a stretcher. They ran up the stairs, and placed the feverish Kagome on it. They _

_were soon driving away. _

_"Honey, stay close to me, don't leave me!" A sickly woman whispered to her son. He nodded, and a little of the hood from his _

_jacket came down, to reveal white hair and a little dog ear._

_"Oh, Honey, please! Keep your hood on! Who knows what these people would do here!" _

_The little boy quickly pulled it back up. _

_"Oh, momma, look! it's another big thing with that noise that you rode in!" _

_The little boy pointed, looking amazed. The ambulance parked, and the stretcher came wheeling out. he gasped. "Momma, it's a little girl! She's sick! Momma, can we help her?" _

_"Well, why don't you go pick some flowers? Just be sure you don't get caught with your hood off!" _

_The little boy ran off towards the men. _

_"E-excuse me mister?" _

_The man grunted a reply. _

_"Which room is this girl going to?" _

_"Room 110." _

_"Ok." _

_The little boy ran off. He ran to a wild flower field, and picked the best flowers he thought would be the best. When he was finished, _

_he went inside and found a cup and filled it with water. He looked for what seemed like hours to a little boy that was really just ten _

_minutes. But he persisted, and finally suceeded. 'Room 110!' He thought, 'this is it!' He pushed the door open. He saw a little girl _

_sitting up in bed, looking around, a little scared. She turned to see the little boy at the door. She relaxed. The boy had never felt so at _

_ease before. Everyone around him hated him, for what he was. He felt accepted, for just a little sliver in his life. _

_"Hi!" the girl said, "What's your name, mine's Kagome!" _

_the little boy suddenly thought, 'what am I going to do? What name shall I use? I can't use my real one!' _

_"In-Inyesha!" he stuttered. _

_"Inyesha? that's a funny name!" _

_He smiled, and came to the side of her bed. He handed her the flowers. _

_"Here, I picked these for you!" he laughed. _

_"Oh, thank you! this is so nice I think you-" _

_Suddenly, the door burst open, and the doctor and Kagome's mother appeared at her side, shouting things like, "she woke up!" or _

_"Thought she was gone!" During the commotion, the little boy slipped out of the room... _

**END FLASHBACK**

Inuyasha had layed Kagome down to sleep, and was sitting next to her, thinking and worrying about her. Sango and Miroku had gotten Ed

and the suit of armor said to be his brother separated. Al had run away, and Ed was sulking in a corner.

"Hey, Kakashi, I'm going on a walk." Sasuke grunted. He nodded. Sasuke looked around, and chose a secluded route to walk. He was

thinking deeply about several things, especially that he wanted to get revenge on his brother. He was ready to get this done. Suddenly, he

heard a noise. He walked towards the noise, to see another path went alongside this one. A woman with colorful robes on, and her hair up. He

instantly forgot about his brother, and sneaked behind her. She was mumbling something about Naraku, and how she wanted to be free. He

jumped above her, into a tree, and jumped down, landing in front of her. She looked surprised.

"Who are you? Another one of Naraku's incarnations?" He thought quickly. Maybe if he said yes, she would allow him to stay with her. He

wanted to find out more about Naraku, and this strange woman. They were...interesting.

'Al, are you going to be ok?' Ed was thinking to himself. He really was wondering what was going on even more than the first time.

Was he really possessed? He got up.

"I'm not gonna wait around anymore," Ed began to no one in particular, "I need to do something in order to get to the bottom of this, and save

my brother!" With that, Ed was off. For hours, he was walking, searching. Every part of his body ached, but he didn't care. His brother meant

the world to him. He was going to get him back. Suddenly, he saw a bright light from the corner of his eye. 'alchemy?' Ed thought, 'that's

strange...' He creeped closer to where the light was from. No, this was something different. It definitely wasn't alchemy. It was some type of

ancient magic. When the light faded, he saw a little boy had done this. He looked a lot like Al when he wasn't a suit of armor. "Hi!" the little

boy smiled and waved,

"What's your name?" Ed came out of the bushes, seeing that he had been spotted.

"What's it to you?"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, maybe your trying to keep your identity a secret for whatever reason."

Ed's face instantly softened. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry, It's just that you remind me of my little brother."

"You say that as if he died," the little boy replied, "did he?"

"I dunno," Ed sighed, "He hasn't been right lately, and I'm afraid he's as good as dead."

"Oh." The boy looked downcast.

"My brother died, too. almost two weeks ago. H-He was trying to fight a demon that was chasing us, and he beat him. But that thing had

poisenous claws, and i-it cut him, and he died a few days l-later!"

He burst into tears. Ed couldn't help himself, the boy looked so much like Al, he felt comfortable enough to hold him, as the tears came, like an

endless shower.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Mom, Mom! Mom, no! MOMMM!!!" A little voice cried beside a silent Ed. He couldn't stand seeing his brother cry so much. Every night _

_the cry would worsen. Ever night he would cradle his brother, like mother would have. He felt so helpless, not being able to help him. That's _

_why he was going to try to bring their mom back... _

**END FLASHBACK **

After a little while, the boy was just sniffling.

"Y-you know, you remind me a lot of my brother. C-can I call you Nisei?"

"Sure. As long as you let me call you Al, like MY real little brother." Ed smiled. The new Al nodded. They both got up, and headed to

Kaede's house. They had noticed it was about midnight, now, and they needed to go to bed.

**Hey, yall, how's that for a chapter? Well, I'll tell you this much. Kagome and Inuyasha are hookin' up! hahah! BACKGROUND SHOUT FROM FAMILY MEMBER: I think weve already established that, Win!(Winry) well, I'll be back later with more, but for now, brace yourself, because a lot of action will be coming your way!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, wow. I updated twice today! Ya'll betta be happy! haha! Oh, and If you want me to update quicker, you better comment! oh, and I thank those who reviewed me! Those literally made my day! I read them and show them off to my friends, saying, see? they like my story! haha! and I rub it in their faces and all like that! Oh, and My sis isn't an anime lover, but just this weekend, she's been decorating her room with anime pics. that's like Haleluja, right(sorry Ican't spell)?**

**Disclaimer-NO! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS STUFF! i DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMORE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (but I don't want to be arrested...)_dang_ it!(My friend Ed's phrase)**

**Chapter 4**

Inuyasha was sitting by Kagome, waiting for her to wake up. She stirred, and Inuyasha immediately jumped to his feet. "Kagome, you

awake?"

She nodded- "I-Inuyasha, I just had a dream. It was something that happened when I was a kid. I got sick, and I was at the hospital. A little

boy came in and gave me flowers. I can't remember his name, but somehow, I can't help but think that it was you."

Inuyasha's eyes got big. He turned around, with his back facing her. "Kagome, th-that was me." She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's back,

and he seemed to be shaking.

"Inuyasha..."

"My mom came to this world and I came along when she was sick, too. A wise old monk told us about the well, and how it connected to the

future. He saw my mother's need, so he knew he should spill the secret. Well, when we got there, I saw you on the stretcher, and I had this

strange feeling, as if someday we'd meet again, and you would be very special to me. I didn't understand it, but I felt like I should at least do

something for you. I picked the flowers, and you know the rest. Kagome, I-I',m so sorry for hurting you. I, I um, Kagome, I l- I love you."

Inuyasha stumbled over these words as if they were to hard to say. He started to cry. I really do, Kagome, and if anything were to happen to

you, I think would die." Kagome sat up with great difficulty, and pulled herself over to him, and held onto him, and cried with him. "Inuyasha, I

love you to. So, so much! Lets keep on staying together, and someday, I'll be so strong, you won't have to worry about me. Just you watch."

They sat there and hugged for a while, and soon, Inuyasha layed her down after she winced a little. She protested, but he kept her from fighting

back by saying she will never get strong by fighting back.

**Now isn't that touching? To bad you have to wait until later to hear the rest! hahaha! kk, bye. Oh don't 4get 2 review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Sakura had begun to worry because Sasuke hadn't shown up all that night, or that morning. _Maybe I should ask Kakashi Sensei?_She thought to herself. It didn't take long to

spot him. He was on the roof crouched in his usual position reading _Makeout Paradise._ "Kakashi Sensei!" she shouted up to him."Hmm?" He looked down to see Sakura's worried face. "You

didn't happen to see Sasuke leave yesterday, did you?" He didn't say anything but pointed to the secluded path that Sasuke had chosen the day before. The part in the book was just to

good to be a conversationalist.

Sakura began to search in the woods, calling for him every other minute, getting more and more worried by the second. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her. She immediately tensed up.

She reached for her kunai, and flung it toward's the sound. "GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" That reaction sounded so familiar to her. She whirled around to see Naruto looking a little freaked out by the

attack that he had just barely dodged. "WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR, SAKURA?" He yelled. "IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT FOR SNEAKING UP BEHIND ME, NARUTO!" Naruto gave a defeated, shocked

look. "SO YOU ACTUALLY WERE GONNA KILL ME?" Sakura turned around and performed her same routine of worrying and calling Sasuke's name. "Why does she only worry about Sasuke all

the time?" Naruto mumbled, and followed her.

Meanwhile...

Sasuke stood before the terrifying gigantic demon, not even phased by how dangerous he seemed.

Naraku chuckeled. "So, you lied to Kagura, saying that you were one of my offspring? Tell me one reason why I should agree to your little story."

"I can tell you what my group is planning against you," Sasuke replied with a blank, unemotional face.

"Oh, you're with that pestering group?" His attention was immediately drawn. "Well, I'll tell you something that you can do that will let you become one of_ this_ group."

Sasuke's attention was grabbed immediately. "What? Tell me what I should do!" He shouted.

First, Naraku reached for Sasuke, holding a glittering diamond, and shoved it into Sasuke's neck.

"Kill every member of Inuyasha's gang, and yours." Naraku grinned menacingly.

Edward and little Al were walking towards Lady Kaede's when suddenly, the real Al came crashing through the woods. "Al!" Ed shouted. "Big brother, stay back! I'm trying to stay away! I'm

possessed!" He shouted, running farther and farther away. "No, Al! I'm not giving up on you!" He grabbed the little boy and flung him onto his shoulders and they began full-speed after the

clanking metal armor. They were gaining on him, when suddenly, Al turned back and ran straight for them. It seemed as if he had lost control over his body once more. "Throw off the head

piece!" Little Al shouted a command. "What?" Ed was confused on why the boy was shouting directions to him, but there was no time to think of a better plan. As Al reached him, he turned

his metal arm into a sword and with all the force that he could muster, he thrust the helmet off and it flew and hit a tree behind him. Inside, a parasite-crysalis sat. Ed pushed his sword in

and ran it through. It disinigrated into tiny pieces and then dissolved. Ed was relieved. Al was safe.

Inuyasha slept peacefully beside a fully-awake Kagome. She felt pretty good, like someone had healed her over-night. She got up, and grabbed her bow and arrow, and walked quietly

outside and into the woods. She began to practice by aiming at a specific place on a tree. She aimed, and missed. _Dang it!_

Weeks later, Kagome was running again. Inuyasha was overjoyed, and Kaede was just relieved not to have to keep on placing those healing ointments on her back. Sasuke was still

missing, and Sakura was miserable. Kakashi and Naruto spent some time searching for him, but not much because they figured he could take care of himself. Ed was as happy as ever, as he

had gotten his brother back. Little Al had gone off crying to himself in the woods because he thought his new brother had his old one back and wouldn't need another. But Ed and Al had

found him and convinced him that they still needed him, and wanted him to help them on their mission to find the philosopher's stone. Things were as mixed up as ever, but that was life.

Kagome and Inuyasha were searching in the woods because Kagome had sensed a Shikon Shard. They were rushing, when suddenly, they came across a smiling Sasuke. Sakura, Naruto

and Kakashi had been searching for him, and ran right into the situation. When Sakura saw Sasuke, she ran forward. "Sasuke, you're back!" Sasuke threw a kunai at her, and hit her in the

stomach. She staggered back, gasping. "W-why?" she whispered. "Sakura. You've always let your guard down too much." He chuckled. Everyone stood, frozen. What was wrong with

Sasuke?


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so I'm easily encouraged. I got one review, and I couldn't help myself. That's a hint to all of you that want me to update. hehe! **

**Thanks to The Dark Angel Hanyou for favoriting and reviewing it! It made my day!**

* * *

When Sakura saw Sasuke, she ran forward. "Sasuke, you're back!" Sasuke threw a kunai at her, and hit her in the

stomach. She staggered back, gasping. "W-why?" she whispered. "Sakura. You've always let your guard down too much." He chuckled. Everyone stood, frozen. What was wrong with Sasuke?

Behind Sasuke appeared Kagura. She, also was grinning evilly. "Sasuke isn't on your side anymore." Her voice was harsh and menacing. Naruto just stared, wide-eyed, and shocked that one of his best friends would betray him, Sakura, and Kakashi. It didn't last long, though. Seeing Sakura bunched up on the ground in pain made him very angry. "Sasuke! How could you? How could you just betray and leave us like that? How could you hurt Sakura?"

"Easy," Sasuke snarled, "I wasn't planning on staying with a group like yours forever. It slows me down, and all of you are just so annoying. I found a new group that interests me to work with."

"Enough talk!" Inuyasha interrupted, "He's our enemy now, so it's time to attack!" He wielded his Tetsusaiga, and yelled, "Wind Scar!" It headed straight for Sasuke. He just stood there, not even moving. It moved, and disappeared behind him. Suddenly, it was coming back, straight for Inuyasha! He leaped out of the way, grabbing everyone near the location, to save them from the horrible attack. "H-how?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Oh, how did we do that?" Kagura snickered, "Well, we have our secret weapon right here." From behind them in the forest, out stepped a little white haired girl carrying a mirror.

"Woah, who's that?" Naruto asked.

"Kana," Kagome answered, "Her mirror sends your attacks right back at you."

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi all stared at Kagome, almost as if to say _you can't be serious. _

"Enough of this." Kagura yelled, "Get that girl, Kagome." She yelled to Sasuke.

He nodded, and began to run towards her, ready to attack.

**If you want me to continue, favorite it,or even better, leave a review!**


End file.
